Supernany no Santuário
by Akire Anitsirk
Summary: Uma mulher... um santuário... alguns? anjinhos? O que acontecera? ... Depois de algum tempo... COMPLETA
1. Precisando de Ajuda?

Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada.

Supernany no Santuario?

Capitulo I – Precisando de ajuda?

Em caso de crianças possuídas por demônios (lembrando o filme Exorcista ), falta de paciência , enxaqueca mortal... chame a SUUUPEEEERNANYYYYY.

Enquanto isso no Santuário de Athena... o Grande Mestre Shion, apreensivo, desesperado, sem rumo na vida, com os cabelos brancos o.O ... bem ai é por causa da idade né hihihihi ... estava na sua sala andando de um lado para outro, com a tv de plasma ligada (é meu bem ta pensando o que ele é chick):

Mestre Shion: Ohhh e agora o que eu faço...

Neste momento passa na tv de plasma da sala do Grande Mestre a propaganda da Suuuupeeernanyyyy:

TV: Você não aguenta mais esses pestinhas?

Mestre Shion: NÃO

TV: Sua paciência já se esgotou?

Mestre Shion: Affff a dias ¬¬

TV: Então chame a Suuupeeernanyyy!

Mestre Shion: Hmmm não custa tentar...

Meia hora depois...

Mestre Shion: Não... é... não...é... é... EU NÃO TO FICANDO LOUCO, bem mais ou menos, MAS É UM SANTUARIO SIM! ... Tá ... tá... hmmm... mas que dia?... hmmm... tá... aham... esta bem então... muitíssimo obrigado. Pronto agora é só esperar ela vir .– Após desligar o telefone, Shion ainda fica pensativo por um tempo, até que percebe algo... – Hmmm ... hein ... cadê minha mascara? Ela estava aqui? DHOKO SUA PRAGA VOLTA JÁ AQUI COM MINHA MASCARA SEU &&¨!$#$ EM VEZ DE ME AJUDA SÓ ATRAPANHA ò.Ó

E assim, foi marcado o dia para a visita da Supernany, para conhecer os hmmm... queridinhos de ouro.

Será que o Mestre Shion terá seus problemas resolvidos? Será que o Dhoko vai criar juízo? Será que que o segredo do Santuário de Athena vai parar na TV? Será isto uma fict? Saberemos somente no proximo post ...

To be continous .v

Wellll esta é a minha primeira fic... quer dizer... demorada... antes eu só escrevia pequenos dialogos no meu flog ... agora me atrevi a escrever uma fic hihihi ... espero que gostem . e que mesmo que seja ruim ou boa ... per favore... COMENTA

Bjocas

;D


	2. O Dia da Entrevista

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada.**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

_Capitulo II – O Dia da Entrevista _

Chegou o dia em que nossa heroína iria salvar o santuário. Iria? É iria pois algo que ela e a produção do programa não esperavam. Ao chegarem no endereço indicado, tiveram uma grande surpresa:

Supernany: Mas o que é isto? Isto é um mausoléu? Não está parecendo nada com o tal santuário que aquele senhor falou! – Supernany espantada com a imagem do local. Bem é obvio que o Grande Mestre não permitiria que o Santuário de Athena fosse revelado ao mundo, e ainda mais que seus futuros defensores tivessem a imagem de quando crianças eram mas pra defensores de Hades do que de Athena, não é?

Cinegrafista: Sra o endereço deve estar errado, esta é a única explicação!

Neste momento estaciona perto deles uma limusine, o motorista sai do veiculo e anda direção a Sra Amaltéia:

Motorista: A sra é a Supernany?

Supernany: Sim meu nome é Amaltéia Jocasta. Quem é você e onde esta o tal santuário que eu deveria ajudar?

Motorista: Sou um servo do santuário e devo levar somente a senhora pra lá.

Cinegrafista: Hein espera ai nós também temos que ir afinal... – o pobre do cinegrafista que acompanhava a sra Amantéia não completa a frase, pois enquanto falava o motorista da limusine que na verdade era um cavaleiro de prata designado a buscar a Supernany, aplica nele um golpe fazendo o pobre cinegrafista desmaiar, fazendo o mesmo em seguida com o motorista da van.

Supernany: O que você fez? Você os matou?

Motorista: Não sra eu só lhes apliquei um golpe hipnótico, quando eles acordarem não se lembraram disto. O Mestre Shion me ordenou pra que levasse somente a sra. A sra pode me acompanhar agora?

Supernany ficou hoorooorizaaaadaaaa com o que viu acontecer na sua frente, mas não deixou transparecer nada (ela é eleganthi), e foi com o cavaleiro de prata para o santuário, sem o cinegrafista, e com um pezinho atrás com a tal situação.

A limusine segui por vários caminhos, deu varias, voltas, e andou por lugares onde Amantéia nunca tinha visto antes, até que seguiu por um caminho inóspito, uma estrada de terra, onde a única coisa que se via era montanhas rochosas e de vez em quando alguma vegetação. A limusine para por um momento e depois volta a seguir caminho, então, foi ai que a Amantéia entendeu a razão de tanto sigilo; a paisagem começou a mudar, primeiro ela viu pequenas casas antigas com se ainda fossem da época da antiga Grécia, em seguida um vilarejo inteiro, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele lugar, até que o vilarejo ficou para trás e a paisagem voltou a ser as montanhas rochosas. Algum tempo depois a limusine parou desta vez em frente as escadarias das doze casas, Amantéia, ao descer do carro, não sabia com o que estava mais impressionada se com a pequena vila pela qual tinha passado ou aquelas construções grandiosas.

Ao pé da escadaria que a levaria até o templo de Athena, já estava Mestre Shion e Dhoko, esperando-a. Amantéia pensava que encontraria outras pessoas (tipo os pais não é), e eles pensavam que ela era mais velha... oops... não mais velha mais hmmm com aparência de mais experiente sabe ... :

Shion: Seja bem vinda ao Santuário de Athena Sra Amantéia – Shion faz as honras da casa (hmm mocinho educado) – Espero que o percurso até aqui não a tenha aborrecido.

Supernany: Ohh não se preocupe com isso, agora entendo o por que de tanto cuidado... vocês são?

Shion: Mestre Shion, sou eu quem cuido do santuário na ausência da deusa.

Dhoko: Dhoko de Libra, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de libra, muito prazer. (liiiinndooooooo)

Shion: Bem sra a senhora quer conhecer as crianças agora?

Supernany: Sim quantas são?

Shion: Errr ... onze – um pouco baixo e meio tímido.

Supernany: Hein quantas o sr disse que eram?

Shion: Onze hehehe

Supernany: Errr só onze? O.o

Dhoko: Hmmm é só ... a sra quer vê-los agora?

Supernany: É vamos vê-los... oohhh mais quem é essa menina lindaaaaa? .

Shion e Dhoko: Menina? O.O – Falam Shion e Dhoko praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

**To be continous .v**

Oops essa saiu grande né ... demorei mas vim (depois de 2 dias tentando fazer o negocio agir ¬¬)

Mui obrigada aos coments, Shakinha, Megameko, Srta Kido e Pure-Petit Cat (anotei pra não escrever errado hihihi) vlw mui pela força, e os próximos capítulos vão sair mais rápidos... é que eu já tinha um bom tanto pronto, só lá no final que vai dar uma atrazadinha por que ainda estou fazendo XDD ... mas valeu mui msm e mui mui mui obrigada principalmente ao Pure-Petit Cat pela ajuda

Bjocas

;D


	3. Há Algo de Estranho no Santuário?

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada.**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo III – Há algo de estranho no reino do Santuário? _**

No capitulo anterior houve um pequeno engano...

- É vamos vê-los... oohhh mais quem é essa menina lindaaaaa? .

- Menina? O.O – Falam Shion e Dhoko praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Errr sra acho que se enganou... é um meninO e não uma meninA. o.O

- Mas não parece um menino ! E qual o seu nome? – pergunta para Afrodite, que quando criança realmente se parecia com uma menina, e que responde toda a inocência:

- Afrodite.

- Afrodite é nome de garota, vocês deram um nome de garota pra ele? ¬¬

- NAAAOOOO, foi a mãe dele quem fez isso (Shion tirando o seu da reta)...

- É foi a mãe dele, quando ele veio pra cá já tinha esse nome. ú.ú ( Dhoko fazendo o mesmo)

- Mas vocês não podem fazer isso! Meninos não podem ter nomes de menina, ele pode ter problemas com este tipo de coisa, assim como nome e atividades...

Enquanto Supernany dava o sermão pro Mestre Shion e Dhoko (que tiveram que ouvir durante horas tadinhos), Dite que não estava entendendo neca de nada e também não era bobo, foi saindo dali de fininho e foi direto pra onde estavam os outros pra contar o que aconteceu. Os outros quando ouviram tudo sacaram na hora o que era e já prepararam a estratégia de ataque... e quem liderava o grupo?

Ele, exatamente, Saga:

- Então a Supernany esta aqui no santuário né?

- Será que agente vai aparecer na TV? – Dite já interessado em uma futura careira em Hollywood.

- Não Dite... você acha mesmo que o Mestre permitiria isso? Com certeza ele deu um jeito pra gente não aparece na TV... Tenho certeza que ela veio aqui pra cuida de nós!

- Mas que que agente fez de mal? (santa inocência de Mu)

- Além de quebrar algumas das relíquias antigas do Mestre, queima o tapete da entrada e umas das tapeçarias, quase derrubar a estatua de ouro de Atena, derruba os pilares da entrada das doze casas, perde umas das ferramentas de concerta as armaduras, destruir a cabeça de Nike da estatua gigante? Hmmm acho que mais nada...

- Shura foram duas ferramentas e não uma.

- Aaahh é esqueci... obrigado por lembrar MM (Mascara da Morte). E o que nós vamos fazer Saga?

Saga: Vamos fazer o seguinte...

Enquanto isso, terminando o sermão que sra Amantéia estava dando pro Shion e Dhoko (hihihi), os três foram procurar os pest... as crianças, e encontrou todas reunidas brincando, ao que parece, bem comportadas. Dhoko foi o primeiro a desconfiar da situação.

Shion: Ola crianças, quero apresentar alguém pra vocês, esta é a Supernany.

Em Coro: Bom dia sra Supernany .

Shion e Dhoko: o.O? (há algo de estranho?)

Supernany: Bom dia crianças, como estão? E qual o nome de vocês? - Após a apresentação suuuuper educada e civilizada...

Supernany: Como vocês são educadinhos, e o que estavam fazendo?

Em coro: estudando .

Shion e Dhoko???

Shion fala com Dhoko meio que em off: Desde quando eles estão se comportando como no Carrossel? (aquela novela mexicana antiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiga)

Dhoko também em off: Sei não, mas ai tem...

E tinha mesmo, Supernany ficou horas conversando com os anjinhos, e depois passou pra observação, onde todos continuavam com suas atividades normalmente enquanto ela só ficava olhando e analisando. Algum continuaram estudando com os livros enquanto outros foram para os campos de treinamento. E Mestre Shion e Dhoko... paaaasmos com o comportamento dos anjinhos, e já estava claro pra eles que era uma armação, só restava saber quem era o "cabeça" daquilo.

E assim foi o dia... e a Supernaany, após ver o que tinha que ver, foi falar com Shion (hmmm)...

Supernany: Muito bem Mestre Shion, pelo que pude observar... acho que ouve uma pequena organização entre as crianças...

Shion: É mesmo? ¬¬

Supernany: Bem pelo que observei, há um entre eles que comanda tudo (posse de eu sei tudo), mas o sr não precisa se preocupar pois isso pode ser resolvido, a rotina diária pelo que percebi já é aplicada aqui...

(Shion pensando: Desde que o mundo é mundo¬¬)

Continuando Supernany: eu já vou agora e amanhã eu...

Shion: Ahhh desculpe sra mas acho que não será possível a sra ir "

Supernany: Como não? O.o

Shion: Eu já ordenei para que fosse preparado um aposento para senhora em meu templo, a sra ficara aqui pelo menos esta semana pra resolver tudo, espero que entenda mas não vai dar pra sra ficar indo e vindo assim todos os dias não é? E seria uma viagem demasiada cansativa para a sra, por isso a sra fica.

Supernany: Mas eu não posso ficar, eu...

Shion: Sra não se preocupe já tudo certo em seus aposentos.

Supernany: Ma..ma..mas...

Shion: Não se preocupe.

Um serviçal entrou na sala e acompanhou sra Amantéia até seus aposentos (que era um luuuuxo só gentem até eu queria fica lá huhuhuhuhuhu... voltando), porém Supernany não queria ficar lá, tudo bem que o Santuário precisava permanecer e segredo mas aquilo já era demais! Procurou não se preocupar muito com isso, tentou relaxar um pouco, pois no dia seguinte teria muita coisa pra fazer. Tomou um demorado banho, almoçou, e foi preparar-se para dormir, mas, quando puxou o lençol da cama deu um berro... Mas que depressa apareceu Dhoko pra ver o que tinha acontecido:

Dhoko: O que aconteceu? A sra esta bem?

Supernany: AAAAAAHHHH TEM UM ESCORPIÃO NA MINHA CAMA.

Dhoko foi até a cama da Supernany e viu lá um escorpiãozinho negro, pegou ele, pediu desculpas a Supernany pelo ocorrido e disse que já iria resolver isso.

Supernany: Você sabe de quem é esse bicho?

Dhoko: É do Milo, é um dos bichinhos dele...o.O (oops)

Supernany: E vocês deixam uma criança brincar com escorpiões? O.o

Dhoko: Errr... ééé... bem... ééé...hmmm... eu vou falar com ele. " Desculpa e boa noite. – E saiu de fininho... (ts ts ts)

E ao invés de ir dormir, foi até a escrivaninha e fez algumas anotações em seu palmtop, verificou BEEM a cama pra ver se não tinha restado nem um amiguinho daquele escorpião, e fui dormir, ou tentar por que de repente entrou um vento gelado pela janela aberta, um vento forte, encarnado, e tão gelado que até tinha alguns flocos de neve... neve? o.O ... neve como se estamos no verão?

Do lado de fora dois pequenos vultos na noite cochichavam...

**To be continous .v**

Vocês não pensaram que eu ia deixar ela ir embora né inhehahahahahahaha, nunca inhehahahahahahahaha ... já que alguns adivinharam que era a menina... eu acho que não terá dificuldades nesta né? . ...

Bjocas

;D


	4. O duelo de mil dias que não aconteceu

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada.**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo IV – O duelo de mil dias que não aconteceu... _**

Em caso de crianças pestinhas, neve no verão, escorpiões em sua cama e um duelo de mil dias... não chame os jovem cavaleiros de ouro...

Do lado de fora do quarto da Nany...

Milo: Kamus seu besta neve não ò.ó quer que desconfiem da gente? Pega leve ai ooh ò.ó

Kamus: Foi mal " me empolguei hihihi ... pronto sem neve v

Novamente no quarto da Supernany... ela levantou-se e fechou a janela, mas já tinha parado de nevar (¬¬), mas o vento continuava frio. No dia seguinte, Supernany tinha marcado uma reunião com Shion e Dhoko, ela expôs o que ela via e achava que estava acontecendo, em seguida disse o que deveria ser feito, depois foi a vez das crianças, ela conversou com um por um (afff que paciência ¬¬) Depois todos voltaram para seus treinos, alguns foram estudar em livro outros nos campos de batalha, estava tudo indo muito muito bem... até que...

MM: Ahh tá e por que é sempre você? ¬¬

Shura: Primeiro sou mais velho que você e segundo por que sou mais esperto e terceiro por que sim. ú.ú

MM: Isso não vale! ò.ó

Shura: Vale sim, eu que to dizendo. ú.ú

MM: Aaaahh é é?

MM ataca Shura que...

Shura: HEII POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ ME ATACO ISSO É SÓ UM JOGO DE BOLINHA DE GUDE SEU BURRO Ò.Ó

MM: E dai você tava roubando! ú.ú

Shura: AAAAHHH É ? Ò.Ó ENTÃO TOMA ISSO...

E começa o quebra quebra... jutes, socos, cotoveladas, arranhões, puxão de cabelo (oohh isso não vale... iii já foi), rola pra lá rola pra cá aiaiai uiuiui e volta nos socos jutes cotoveladas aiai uiui (ninguém vai faze nada?).

PLACAR ATÉ O MOMENTO:

SHURA

GOLPES LANÇADOS: 9 socos, 7 jutes, 4 arranhão, 9 puxão de cabelo.

CERTEIROS: 5 socos, 3 jutes, 1 arranhão, 7 puxão de cabelo.

SOFRIDOS: 2 socos, 6 jutes, 3 arranhão, 4 puxão de cabelo.

MM

GOLPES LANÇADOS: 5 socos, 8 jutes, 9 arranhão, 8 puxão de cabelo.

CERTEIROS: 2 socos, 6 jutes, 3 arranhão, 4 puxão de cabelo.

SOFRIDOS: 5 socos, 3 jutes, 1 arranhão, 7 puxão de cabelo.

Nerfethyty: É isso ai senhoras e senhores a luta continua e a galera exaaltaaaadaaa não para de grita PO-RA-DAAA PO-RA-DAAA , vamos agora aos comentários de Paulo Bonfá e Marco Bianchi. Paulo...

Paulo Bonfá: Boa noite senhoras e senhores amigos da MTV, estamos aqui direto de Birigui...

Nerfethyty: Errr Paulo é de dia, de manhã e não é pra MTV, e não estamos em Birigui e sim na GRECIA na cidade de ATHENAAAA, sacou? ¬¬"

Paulo Bonfá: Detalhes relevantes que não fazem diferença! ú.ú Voltando ao que interessa... esta é uma luta meeemoraaavel, os ingresso estão esgotados desda semana passada, e tem gente pra caramba aqui, não é meu amigo Bianchi?

Marco Bianchi: É isso ai, esta é uma luta muito esperada, os lutadores treinaram muito pra esta grande noite...

Nerfethyty: DIA ¬¬

Marco Bianchi: Não interessa ú.ú ...

Nerfethyty: Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com Ikki por ficar me cortando durante a entrevista que fiz com ele? Ò.Ó

Paulo e Marco: Errr... desculpa "

Nerfethyty: OK desculpados u.u ... iiixiii sujo o Mestre Shion vamo embora...fui

Paulo: Me too

Marco: Me three

Mestre Shion furioso: O QUE É ISSO? Ò.Ó – e chegou bem na hora que ia começar o 2º roud ( T.T )

A briga acabou na hora... e vinha castinho a vista. Enquanto isso em outra parte do santuário...

Milo: To ficando cansado ¬¬

Shaka: Você ta reclamando do que? Nós estamos lendo e não treinando golpes.

Milo: Mas isso cansa ¬¬

Kamus: Preguiçoso ¬¬

Milo: E se agente desse um tempinho e ir brincar de algo

Kamus: É? E ai a Supernany ia vim com o mestre e agente ia ficar de castigo não mesmo ¬¬

Milo: XP chato... hein Shaka o que acha? Quer jogar algo? Hein? Hmm?

Shaka: Ééé ... é melhor não...

Milo: Nhaaa vai só um pouquinho? Hein?

Shaka: ...

Milo: Nhaaaaaai vaiiiii

Shaka: ¬¬" ai você para de me enche?

Milo: Siiiiiimmm \o/

Shaka: Ta bom "

Kamus: Hei vocês ficaram doidos é? E se o mestre...

Milo: Não se estressa ¬¬ fica ai sozinho estudando ta que agente já volta ta... ou você quer ir também?

Kamus: ... ééééé... bem ... ta eu vou só pra cuidar que você façam confusão u.u

Milo: Yeees \o/ ... que sigam-me os bons!

Shaka: Ta faltando as anteninhas de vinil .

Kamus: E a roupa vermelha .

Milo: Elas estão lavando u.u

**To be continous .v**

_**Participações Especiais:**_

_**Paulo Bonfá – VJ da MTV e apresentador do Rock Gol **_

_**Marco Bianchi – VJ da MTV e apresentador do Rock Gol**_

**_Nerfethyty – eu, linda, poderosa, maravilhosa ._**

PS ... Uma vez fiz uma entrevista com o Ikki, só que ele não parava de me corta e estava mui mal educado por isso dei uma surra nele u.u

Milanesa com você adivinhou hihihihihi . ;

Pure Petit Cat eu posto rapido assim pq estou 2 capitulos a frente deste XDDD ... eu começei faz um tempinho no meu flog dai passei a postar aqui também .;

Para todos que me mandaram reviews, vai demorar um tempinho, mas vou responder as mensagens tah

Bjocas

;D


	5. Uma Morte Tragica

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada.**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo V – Uma morte trágica _**

Voltando na briga será que o Mestre Shion já terminou com o sermão?

Mestre Shion: QUANTAS VEZES EU FALEI PRA VOCÊS DOIS QUE NÃO ERA PRA FICAREM BRINGANDO POR BESTEIRAS?

MM e Shura de cabeça baixa fala bem baixinho: Várias

Quando acabar voltamos aqui...

Na biblioteca do santuário, Saga e Aiolos dedicavam-se aos livros com toda a atenção do mundo, daria até pra desconfiar, mas eles estavam realmente estudando. Até que o irmãozinho de Aiolos, Aioria, chega feliz da vida com um ursinho na mão (ai ti meigo).

Aioria: Mano olha o que achei

Aiolos: Onde você achou?

Saga: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ESSE URSINHO É MEU.

Arranca violentamente o ursinho da mão de Aioria que começa a chorar:

Aioria: Buáááááá´não é não fui eu que achei

Saga: MAIS É MEU

Aiolos: Puxa Saga deixa ele brinca só um pouquinho com o seu ursinho.

Saga: NÃO

Aioria: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Aiolos: Só um pouquinho Saga, assim ele para de chora.

Aioria: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Saga: NÃÃÃOOO

Aiolos: Empresta, eu prometo que ele não vai estraga seu ursinho.

Aioria: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Saga: NÃÃÃOOOOOOOO

Aiolos: PARA DE SER CHATO E PELO MENOS DEIXA ELE SEGURA UM POUCO

Saga: NÃO O URSINHO É MEU E EU NÃO EMPRESTO PRA NINGUEM

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Ursinho pensando: Ai meu Zeus socorrooooo.

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos começa a puxar o ursinho da mão de Saga, e os dois continuam no empresta não empresta não, até que Aioria já tinha parado de chorar e estava assistindo a tão sabia briga de uma palavra cada, empresta não empresta não empresta não, e vocês acham que o ursinho aguenta?

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Ursinho pensando: EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MOOORREEEEE.

Nerfethyty: PARA COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS OU EU TIRO A TAMANCA E LASCO EM VOCÊS

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Aiolos: EMPRESTA

Saga: NÃO

Ursinho: SOOOCOORROOOOO.

Nerfethyty pega seu celular e liga: Alo... Dhoko... é a Nerfethyty... oi lindu tudu bem... como você ta... aaah eu to bem... ai eu liguei pra avisar que vai acontece um assassinato... é... aqui no santuário... é... o ursinho do Saga... kkkk... não serio agora o Aiolos e o Saga tão brigando por causa do ursinho do Saga que ele não quer empresta pro Aioria... é... é... sério... o ursinho ta quase rasgando já... é... é... não tio sou eu é claro que é o ursinho ¬¬ ... tio anda logo... iii já era o ursinho morreu...

Saga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

O ursinho ficou sem os dois braços, de um lado Aiolos segurando um dos braçinhos, do outro Saga sentado no chão chorando com um braçinho na mão, e no meio o ursinho. Aioria que estava assistindo tudo ficou triste por Saga que começou a chorar desesperado e não parava de chorar, aproximou-se de Saga e passou a mão na cabeça.

Aioria: Não fica assim Saga, ele agora deve de ta em um lugar bem bonito.

Saga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ MAS EU QUERO ELE COMIGO BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Aiolos: Desculpa Saga... mas foi você que ficou puxando ¬¬

Saga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Milo, Kamus e Shaka que passavam por ali a toda velocidade (alguma fizeram), pararam na hora com o chorro (le-se berros), e chegam mais perto pra ver o que acontecia.

Kamus: O que esta acontecendo?

Saga: O AIOLOS MATOU O MEU TED BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Shaka: Matou quem?

Saga: MEU TED BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Milo: Tradução por favor

Aiolos: O ursinho de pelúcia dele... mas foi ele quem ficou puxando ¬¬'

Saga: MAS É CULPA SUA BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Kamus: Toma vergonha Saga chora por causa de um ursinho bobo e velho?

Milo: Para de ser incessível Kamus, mas é um cubo de gelo mesmo viu, tadinho do Saga, não liga pra ele Saga, eu sei como você se sente também perdi meus amiguinhos escorpiões sniff sniff um dia desapareceu um e depois o mestre Dhoko levou o resto BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Kamus: Agora é dois ¬¬

Aiolia: Nossa Milo ele levou todos é?

Saga: MENTIRA QUE FOI O DEBA QUE PEGOU UM PRA POR NA CAMA DA NANY E POR CAUSA DISSO ELE LEVOU OS OUTROS BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Milo: O QUEEEEEEE Ò.Ó

DODOOONN revelações bombásticas surgem em torno da morte do ursinho. DONDONDONDON. O que acontecera agora?

**To be continous .v**

Um minuto de silêncio em honra ao Ted Urso.

Bjocas

;D


	6. Castigo X Travessuras

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo VI – Castigo X Travessuras _**

Milo: O QUEEEEEEE Ò.Ó REPEDE DE NOVO

Dhoko: É repete de novo Ò.Ó

O.o Ops alguém que não deveria ouvir isso já ouviu.

Saga: Errr... é... bem ... eu ... me dei mal T.T

Dhoko: É se muito mal mesmo, Aiolos pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Aiolos: É bem... eu estava treinando com o Saga dai ... dai... é...

Saga: O Aiolia apareceu com o meu ursinho aqui e eu não deixei ele brincar com meu ursinho e o Aiolos quis tomar de mim a força e rasgou ele T.T Buááááá

Dhoko: Aiolos? Ò.Ó

Aiolos: É ... qui ... eu ... só queria o ursinho emprestado pra dar pro Aiolia parar de chorar... mas foi ele quem puzou mais u.u"

Dhoko: Eu não acredito que vocês dois, os mais velhos que os outros, BRIGANDO POR CAUSA DE UM URSINHO VELHO? Ò.Ó ... O QUE VOCÊS TEM NA CABEÇA HEIN? E VOCÊS TRÊS ESTAM INDO PRA ONDE? VLTEM AQUI! VOCÊS NÃO DEVERIAM ESTAR ESTUDANDO NA BIBLIOTECA?

Os três, Milo, Kamus e Shaka, vendo que Dhoko não estava mui calminho tentaram sair de fininho... o que não deu certo, e cochichando entre si...

Shaka: Vai sobrar pra gente T.T

Kamus: Eu tinha avisado ¬¬

Milo: Cala a boca e pensa numa desculpa .

Dhoko: Milo explica o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Milo: EEEUUUU O.O ? Errr é nós ... é ... – olha pro Kamus.

Kamus: O.O Nós ... – olha pro Shaka.

Shaka: ... O.O – volta a olhar pro Milo...

Lembrete: sempre tenha uma desculpa preparada antes de sair de casa.

Dhoko: É já vi tudo ... TODO MUNDO DE CASTIGO Ò.Ó

Aiolia: Eu também?

Dhoko: Não você não pode ir treinar no campo com os outros.

Em algum dos quartos do templo do Grande Mestre, oito aprendizes a cavaleiros de ouro de castigo...

Deba: Valeu Saga por da a língua nos dentes tah?

Milo: É valeu por fazer o mestre Dhoko levar todos os meus escorpiões tah?

Kamus: É Milo valeu também por por eu e o Shaka nessa tah?

Milo: Foi culpa do saga u.u

Saga: Não foi culpa minha T.T foi do Aiolos ò.ó

Shaka: E lá vamos nós de novo ¬¬

Aiolos: EEEUUUUUUU O.O foi você que deu umas de egoísta!

Saga: Mas foi você que rasgou o Ted e me distraiu, se não tivesse me detraído eu não tinha falado nada u.u

Shura: Só pra sabe vocês tão brigando por causa de que?

Shaka: O ursinho do Saga que o Aiolos rasgou e que fez eu, o Kamus e o Milo ir ver o que era e por fim fez o Saga dedar o Deba, ta bem resumido assim?

Kamus: Ta.

MM: Saga você tava chorando por causa de um ursinho besta?

Shura: Pior é você que dorme com um caranguejo de pelúcia ¬¬

Deba: Pior é eu que to de castigo de graça T.T

Milo: De graça uma ova que você sequestrou um escorpião meu ò.ó

Shaka: O gente vamos parar de discutir entre nós que isso não vai levar a nada...

Deba: Vai leva sim, vai leva que eu vou da um peteleco no Saga pra ele deixa de ser línguarudo ò.ó

Saga: Mas não foi culpa minha T.T

Aiolos: Foi culpa sua sim u.u

Deba: E depois dou duas em você ò.ó

Aiolos: EEEUUUUU O.O

Deba: É você u.u

Kamus: Querem para com isso ò.ó ... daqui a pouco o mestre volta aqui e vê a gente brigando de novo e não vai nos deixa sai. Vocês vão querer ficar aqui a noite toda?

Kamus: Então fechem os bicos e FIQUEM QUIETOS ò.ó

Milo: Ai como você ta bravo.

Saga: O Kamus tem razão vamos ficar quietos até o mestre vir aqui pra nos deixar sair u.u

Deba: Fala a voz da experiência ¬¬

Saga: Falo mesmo u.u , vamos ficar quietos sem discutir assim ele vai nos tirar daqui bem rapido u.u

Shaka: Mas Saga... será que o Milo consegue?

Todos lançam olhares para Milo, que fica meio boiando sem entender o motivo.

Shura: Miiiilooooo você vai ficar quietinho né?

Milo: É claro que sim, ta pensando que sou o que? u.u

E a conversa encerra-se por ai, até se passarem 2 minutos...

Milo: Mas a gente tem que ficar sem falar nada?

MM: Cala ò.ó

Mais 2 minutos...

Milo: Isso ta ficando chato ¬¬

Mais 3 minutos...

Milo: To ficando depre ¬¬

Saga: Amarrem ele Ò.Ó

MM: É pra já...

Milo: NÃO parei t.t

Depois de 10 minutos de tortura para Milo (tadinho), a porta se abre e entram no quarto Dhoko, Shion e Supernany:

Supernany: Muito bem cada um aprendeu a sua lição?

Milo: Qual? – leva um beslicão de Shura – A é aprendemos sim '

Shion: Então agora vocês podem sair e irem para os seus quartos se prepararem para o jantar.

Deba: Já? Quanto tempo nós ficamos aqui? O.o

Dhoko: A tarde toda u.u

E foram saindo de cabeças baixas e pedindo desculpas pelo que fizeram, mas os dois últimos da fila...

Saga: Mestre e o meu ursinho?

Shion : Não deu pra consertar Saga.

Saga: Buááá T.T

Milo: Mestre tipo assim... os meus escorpiões... o que o senhor fez com eles?

Shion: Pro seu quarto Milo u.u

Milo: Buááá T.T

-----

Já estava tarde da noite e Supernany terminará de fazer mais anotações em eu Palm top, levantou-se da escrivaninha e foi até a janela, admirou por um tempo a noite, foi até sua cama e com muito cuidado levantou o lençol... não tinha nada, mais aliviada voltou para a janela olhou por mais tempo as estrelas e fechou a janela em seguida, BEEEEM fechada, voltou para cama e ia deitar-se, mas preferiu certificar-se novamente de que não tinha NAAADAAA na cama, ai sim foi deitar-se, quando deu um estralo em sua mente e olhou debaixo da cama... nada também... agora sim deitou-se, porém quanto se ajeitava na cama ouviu um creck, não ligou muito, talvez a cama não fosse mui resistente, creck novamente, ajeitou-se mais um pouco e...

Na sala do grande mestre Shion e Dhoko (fazendo não sei o que) ouvem um grito.

Shion: O que será agora?¬¬

Dhoko: Aposto que foi um carangueijo

Shion: Aposto que foi outra coisa

Dhoko: Tá e quem vai lá?

Shion: Você...

Dhoko: Eu já fui ontem, hoje é a sua vez u.u

Shion: Ta bom vai eu to indo ¬¬

Ao chegar na porta do quarto, Shion bate na porta chamando Supernany mas só ouve alguns aiai...

Shion: Srta ... a srta es... ta ... bem? O.o

Supernany: Aaaaaiiiiaaaaaiiii t.t

_Mini flashback:_

_Supernany ajeitou-se mais um pouco e BANG a cama cai, partindo-se ao meio... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..._

_Fim do mini flashback_

Shion ao entrar no quarto depara com a sena de Supernany meio zonza, trajada de uma camisola cor de rosa com rendinha no decote, largada em cima de uma cama partida ao meio. Tentando não cair na rizada, Shion vai até a Supernany estatelada na cama quebrada e levanta ela.

Shion: A srta está bem? Se machucou?

Supernany: Aaaaiiiiaaaiiii a cama quebrou aaaiiiaaaiii.

Shion: Quebrou como? se a cama é nova? – pensa mas já tentando imaginar o autor da façanha.

Supernany: Como eu vou sabe?

Do lado de fora do quarto Dhoko muito curioso fazia de tudo pra não ser ouvido...

Shion: Eu vou providenciar outro quarto pra srta '

Ouvindo isso Dhoko dá meia volta e sai de fininho na ponta dos pés pra não ser ouvido e bem rapidinho antes que...

Shion: DHOOOOKOOO VOCÊ AQUIIII, QUE BOM, VEM AQUI QUE PRECISO DA **SUA** AJUDA

Dhoko: Putz . ... hehehe ta tudo bem ai?

Shion: Não muito dava pra você arrumar outro quarto pra Nany? A cama dela quebrou sabe, e ela ta meio machucadinha e eu preciso ajudar ela aqui, você faz esse favor pra mim hein?

Dhako: Sim Meeestreee ¬¬' – com uma pontinha de sarcasmo na fala.

Tadinha da Nany, precisou da ajuda de Shion para se lavantar e ir para o outro quarto, bem que o Mestre tentou usar seu poder de cura pra ajudar a Supernany, porém ela disse que _não não ela estava bem,_ enquanto o Mestre ficava com a Nany para ver se realmente estava tudo bem, o Dhoko voltou no quarto para verificar o que aconteceu, afinal uma cama não quebra assim tão facil, a não ser que a pessoa fosse muito pesada, o que não era o casa já que a Supernany era magra de ruim (¬¬) , foi ai que ele viu que algumas partes da cama estavam cortadas, mas especificamente serradas um pouco mais que a metade. Mas quem poderia ter feito isso?

**To be continous .v**

Antes que me matem minhas ultimas palavras são...

VIVE LA FRANCE \o!!!!

-VIVE VIVE LA FRANCE!

- Kamus tem gente te procurando.

- Quem?

- Adivinha é alto, moreno, usa uma armadura e mora na 2 casa XDD.

-

Bjocas

;D


	7. Esquisitices a parte

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo VII – Esquisitices a parte... _**

No dia seguinte, já recuperada do susto, foi falar com Afrodite sobre algumas coisinhas...

Supernany: Bom dia Dite. Posso falar com você em particular um momentinho

Dite: Bom dia Nany. Pode sim, o que é?

Supernany: Bem é que... o que é isso? – só agora Nany percebeu que Dite estava mexendo com algum produtos, que pareciam ser maquiagem.

Dite: Aaahh isso aqui é gloss.

_R$ 9,90 com AkireCard._

Supernany: E isso? O.o

Dite: Isso é uma loção refrescante para as mãos, pra não ressecar sabe?

_R$ 25,00 com AkireCard._

Supernany: E isso? O.O

Dite: Esse é para as rosto

_R$ 37,60 com AkireCard._

Dite: A senhora devia usar um creminho também sabe?

_Conselhos de beleza do Cavaleiro de Ouro mais belo do santuário: NÃO TEM PREÇO._

_AkireCard, algumas coisas na vida não tem preço, pra todas as outras AkireCard._

Supernany: O que? O.O Você usa maquiagem? Mas você é só uma criança e um menino também não deveria usar esses tipos de coisa. ù.ú

Dite: Só por que sou menino? Isso é ridículo! Não é porque sou menino que não posso cuidar da minha aparência ù.ú

Shion: Olá Nany, tudo bem com a srta? – sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Shion aparece em um momento inoportuno.

Supernany: Shion você deixa um menino desta idade usar maquiagem? – indignada.

Shion: Hein? O.O Do que a srta esta falando? – fingindo que desconhecia do fato, e sem uma outra desculpa.

Dite: Eu só estava usando umas coisinhas pra melhorar a minha beleza u.u

Supernany: Mesmo assim você ainda é muito jovem pra usar essas coisas, Shion eu acho que você deveria tirar essas coisas dele, ele é jovem demais pra ficar usando isso ù.ú !

Dite: NÃÃÃOOOO EU COMPREI COM AS MINHAS ECONOMIAS VOCÊS NÃO PODES FAZER ISSO T.T

Shion: Ai meu Zeus... ahan... quer dizer ... Dite você realmente é muito criança ainda pra ficar usando isso, eu vou guardar essas coisas e quando você tiver idade o suficiente eu te devolvo esta bem assim? "

Dite: NÃÃÃÃOOOOO BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ T.T

Supernany: Dite você não pode ficar chorando sem motivos, e isso é para o seu bem.

Dite: Snif snif T.T, tem que levar mesmo?

Shion: Hmmm...

Supernany: Sim u.u

Dite: Snif snif ta bom T.T

Supernany: Shion o sr guarde essas coisas em um local seguro sim, e eu queria falar com o sr sobre o Mascara da Morte, seria possivel?

Shion: Sim srta, por favor me acompanhe.

Enquanto eles se afastavam, Dite permanecia parado, olhando fixamente para seu espelho, com uma expressão de profunda tristeza em sua face.

Dite: Oooohhh o que vou fazer sem meus preciosos? T.T

MM: Hein Dite você ta sem fazer nada? Quer treinar comigo?

Dite: Maskinhaaaaa me ajudaaaa? T.T – e se agarra ao pescoço de MM.

MM: ME LARGA ... eu hein que isso que foi que te deu?

Dite: A Supernany tirou todos os meus cosméticos. T.T

MM: Bem feito u.u, isso lá é coisa de homem usa? Que ela faça bom proveito com eles u.u

Dite: Insensível buááááááá ... quando for a sua fez você vai ver se vou te ajuda buááááááááá.

MM: Eu sou normal e não tenho nada a temer u.u.

Momentos depois, Mestre Shion e Supernany mais a sós (não é isso q ceis tam pensando não tah ù.ú), conversavam sobre a próxima vitima ooops castigo não não ... nhaaa é vitima mesmo...

Shion: Juro que é assim, ele não diz qual é o verdadeiro nome nem sob ameaça! u.u

Supernany: Mas de onde ele tirou esse nome Mascara da Morte?

Shion: Também não faço idéia u.u

Supernany: Bem não é aconselhável que uma criança tenha um nome tão tão hmm estranho. Isso pode lhe trazer problemas psicológicos no futuro sabia?

Shion: E o que a srta me aconselha a fazer?

Supernany: Creio que o melhor seria que o sr conversasse com ele novamente, mas com muita calma...

Conseguira Supernany mudar o nome do Mascara da Morte? O.O Saberemos somente no próximo capitulo...

**To be continous .v**

AkireCard é associado ao Kido Bank

Me desculpem por não atualizar antes T.T ... o próximo ainda vai demorar um pouco XD... e mui obrigada a todos que comentam . ... é mui mui importante pra mim msm

Bjocas

;D


	8. Desvendando Mistérios

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo VII – Desvendando Mistérios... _**

No capitulo anterior, Nany e Shion arquitetavam um plano para fazer MM confessar seu verdadeiro nome (ta parecendo resumo de filme de 5º ne? ¬¬), ao concluírem a ultima parte foram caçar a vitima (agora sim ta com cara de resumo de filme de 5º t.t). Encontraram a vit... MM estava sentado na escadaria da casa de câncer pensando na vida (lê-se armando alguma), quando foi surpreendido por Shion e Supernany.

Shion: Ola MM nós estavamos te procurando...

MM : (Puts e agora que eu fiz?) Sim mestre?

Shion: É que a Nany estava muito curiosa em saber seu verdadeiro nome - Shion pensando: Ela que se dane agora hahahaha.

Supernany: Euuuu O.O mas nós não combinamos que...

Shion: Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser bonzinho pra Nany e conversar com ela não é MM ... agora se me dão licença tenho uns assuntos a resolver, tchau

Supernany: Errr Shion perai O.O – mas já era meio tarde pois Shion (não na velocidade da luz) saiu dali rapidinho, se alguém conseguiria tirar aquela informação do MM seria a Nany... e sozinha ...

MM: Oooh tia por que a srta quer saber o meu nome se já sabe ele? É Mas-ca-ra-da-Mor-te ¬¬

Supernany: Errr MM, você e eu e todo mundo sabemos que isso é só um apelido... mas que não convém a uma criança u.u ... eu queria saber qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, o que os seus pai te deram ententeu?

MM: Foi esse mesmo u.u

Supernany: Sei ¬¬ ... mas você não gostaria de ser chamado por um nome ... hmmm como posso dizer... um nome mais ... comum?

MM: Não obrigado u.u

Supernany: Mas você não acha este nome um pouco pesado demais? Que tal um apelido mais legal tipo que não fosse tão ... tão... ameaçador?

MM: Mas é esse o objetivo

Supernany: O.o ... Ahhh mas você poderia me disse o seu verdadeiro nome, prometo não falar pra ninguém (só por no jornal do santuário XD)

MM: Não u.u

Supernany: Nem pra mim? Aaahh eu queria tanto saber. Deve ser um nome mais bonito que MM, não é?

MM: Não sei do que esta falando u.u

Supernany: Esta bem então... e se fizermos um joguinho? Assim eu vou falando alguns nomes e você me diz como se é ou não porem em vez de disser sim você diz outra palavra e em vez de disser não um palavra diferente, que tal? Desse jeito se alguém chegar não vai saber o que estamos fazendo? Hmm quer tentar?

MM: Não u.u

Perto deles, atrás de um pilar, alguém muito interessado no assunto ouvia atentamente tentando não perde nem um detalhezinho, mas de repente sente outra, outras presenças e quando olha para trás leva um grande susto.

Saga: Bando de xeretas que vocês estão fazendo aqui? ò.ó

Aiolos: O mesmo que você curioso.

Shaka: Fiquem quietos se não num vai dá pra ouvi o nome dele ò.ó

Shura: Curiosidade mata viu fi ¬¬

Saga: Calem a boca

Milo: Shhhhh... parece que ele vai fala ...

Supernany: Eu acho que você tem cara de quem se chama Marco...

MM: Que nomezinho mais ridículo u.u

Supernany: Paulo...

MM: é Mascara da Morte u.u

Supernany: Hmmm mais Julio é mais bonito você não acha?

Dite: É Carlo u.u

Todos: O.O queeeeeeeeee

MM: Fico doido foi O.O

Shura: COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO FALOU PRA GENTE TAMBÉM?

Dite: Esqueci u.u

Shaka: ESQUECEU COMO SUA COISA Ò.Ó

Dite: Esquecendo u.u

Milo: Puxa você podia ter dito pra gente né.

MM: FICARAM DOIDOS ESSE NÃO É MEU NOME MEU NOME É O.O errr ... É MASCARA DA MORTE ORAS U.U'

Supernany: Mas por que você usa esse nome? Carlo é muito bonito

Shaka: E menos esquisito ¬¬

Supernany: Shaka não fale assim e peça desculpas u.u

Shaka: Desculpaaa Carlooooo

MM: ¬¬... ta ... mas não é pra ficar espalhando por ai não viu u.u

Milo: Iiiii tarde demais o povo já ta todo aqui.

Então foi aparecendo um a um, além de Saga, Aiolos, surgiram de trás de outros pilares Deba, Mu, Kamus, Aioria, todos com carinhas sorridente e sorriso amarelo.

MM: BANDO DE CURIOSOS Ò.Ó , VOCÊS NÃO MAIS O QUE FAZE NA VIDA NÃO É?

Todos: Nãooooo

Supernany: Pelo que sei vocês todos tinham que estar treinando não é mesmo?

Saga: Aaahh mas é que que o.o' ...

Milo: Eu e o Kamus viemos chamar o MM oops Caaarlooo pra treina

Kamus: É e a gente foi chamando o resto pra treina também

Shura: É e a gente já ta indo ta

E foram saindo um por um, mui sorridentes, já que agora todos sabiam o segredo de MM. O único que ficou foi o Dite.

**To be continous .v**

Bem eu acho que todo mundo conhece as musicas Sorry e Gomenasai ... pois bem só vou falar os refrões que interessam

Gomenasai

Gomenasai

Gomenasai

Gomenasai

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Gente fo mui mal msm... eu estava com a cabeça em outro universo e realmente não deu muita coisa bem mas esta frase explica bem

"Se o autor não se emociona com sua propria criação, dificilmente pode esperar que outros o façam."

Charlim Chaplim (acho que é assim que escreve ')

E muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews vou responde-los tah .

Bjocas

;D


	9. Na calmaria?

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo IX – Na calmaria? _**

Supernany: Bem também vou indo, preciso falar com Shion e Dhoko, até mais crianças.

MM e Dite: Até logo – e quando ela já estava bem longe – chata ¬¬.

MM: Ta agora fala porque você inventou que meu nome era Carlo?

Dite: Por que ao contrario de você eu sou um amigo de verdade tah u.u

MM: Ah hmmm então valeu ta... já vou indo treinar também tc...

Dite: Hei hei perai quem disse que ia ficar de graça? Como eu te ajudei quero que você me ajude também u.u

MM: Ahaaaa sabia que tinha coisa ai ò.ó você só me ajudou de interesseiro que é ne?

Dite: Claro que sim Carlinho

MM: Me chama de Carlinho de novo e não vai sobrar nada de você pra conta historia ¬¬ , fala logo o que você quer.

Dite: Um pequeno favorzinho, bem pequeno mesmo... quero que você descubra onde o Mestre Shion escondeu meus cosméticos e pegue pra mim

MM: OOOO QUEEEEE O.o ficou doido? Eu não vou faze isso não, se o mestre descobre ele me esfola vivo O.O , e não vou por a mão naquelas coisas lá de menina u.u

Dite: Aaaaahh vai sim

MM: Não vou não u.u

Dite: Vaaaai siiim se não eu falo pros outros que você me obrigou a mentir que seu nome é Carlo e ai a Supernany, Shion e Dhoko vão vir fazer outro interrogatório, sem contar com o resto da turma

MM: QUE MENTIRA VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO O.O

Dite: Duvida?

MM: Hmmm melhor não arrisca né... mas mesmo assim como vou sabe onde o Mestre Shion escondeu seus badulaques?

Dite: Se eu soubesse eu mesmo ia pegar u.u , é por isso que você vai pra mim.

MM: Tu é muito folgado sabia? ¬¬

Dite: Vou fingi que não ouvi u.u , agora vai lá vai faze algo que eu vou treina pra Nany e os mestres não desconfiarem de mim ... bye bye

E Dite se foi todo feliz da vida, já que agora ele iria recuperar suas preciosidade ou melhor alguém iria fazer isso pra ele. Agora MM tinha que se virar pra descobrir onde Mestre Shion tinha escondido os tais cosméticos do Dite.

A noite já caia, e Nany dirigia-se para seu quarto, quando ela ia abrir a porta, esta se abre...

Supernany: Dhoko? O que faz em meu quarto?

Dhoko: Eu estava verificando se estava tudo bem aqui, para que a srta não tenha nenhum infortúnio esta noite

Supernany: Ah ta... então boa noite.

Dhoko: Boa noite.

...Nany já estava a um bom tempo parada na janela, completamente absolvida em seus próprios pensamentos, observando as estrelas e o santuário encoberto pela noite, até que decidiu ir dormir, já estava tarde, mas antes trancou beeeem a janela e fechou as cortinas, trocou-se, e preparou-se para deitar, ops mas se lembrou de olhar a cama e certificar-se de que estava realmente bem, mas, por baixo do lençol encontrou algo que a surpreendeu muito. Era uma rosa amarela com um laço de cetim branco amarrado no caule da flor.

Supernany: O que significa isso? – pensou Nany sem saber o que poderia ser aquilo ou quem teria deixado a rosa, mas lembrou-se logo que a ultima pessoa que entrara ali foi Dhoko – Será que foi ele?

No dia seguinte Supernany procurou Dhoko, para descobrir se foi ele mesmo, mas ele não estava mais no santuário.

Supernany: Foi viajar?

Shion: Sim, ele saiu em uma missão, e vai demorar um bom tempo pra voltar, porque a srta queria saber?

Supernany: Eu err é... nada não

Shion: Bem parece que as crianças estão tomando jeito

Supernany: Sim, com tantas crianças assim fica complicado se saber como lidar com cada uma delas, acho que mais dois dias e então já estarão todas disciplinadas, ou mais comportadas não? E então poderei ir.

Shion: Ou sim creio que sim

Enquanto isso em um campo de treinamento...

Dite: COMO ASSIM NÃO ACHOU?

MM: O que você ouviu, procurei no quarto do mestre Shion em tudo quanto foi lugar e não achei nada nada u.u

Dite: Buááá que será que ele fez com minhas coisinhas? t.t

MM: Eu é que vou sabe? u.u

Dite: Oooohh e agora? O que será da minha pobre vida?

MM: Eu sei como você pode fazer uma maquiagem bem legal.

Dite: É?

MM: Ééé ... fica muito legal, é tipo em estilo gótico meio emo sabe?

Dite: Emo? Mais será que fica bem em mim?

MM: Siiiiim claaaaarooo.

Dite: E como é?

MM: É assim você fica paradinho aqui dai eu miro no seu olho e...

Dite: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO SAI SEU CHATO Ò.Ó

MM: HAHAHAHAHAHA VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA UMA MAQUIAGEM? ENTÃO ESSA DURA MAIS DE UM DIA XDDD

Dite: ¬¬' sem graça.

E assim passou o dia sem mais problemas, intrigas, brigas ou peripécias...

**To be continous .v**

Aiaiai ... meu PC de casa não le disquete t.t ... e me enrolei por um tempo... mas o 10, o 11 e ultimo eu solto em breve ... e neste haverá mui revelações bombasticas INHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me aguardem

Bjocas

;D


	10. Romances e Apostas

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo X – Romances e Apostas _**

Com um dia tão calmo como foi e as crianças ficando disciplinadas, Nany supunha que dentro em breve como ela previu poderia ir embora, a noite estava muito agradável, talvez ela pudesse ir amanhã mesmo? É porque não? Estava indo tudo bem. Ela arrumou-se para dormir, esta noite iria arriscar e deixar a janela aberta, afinal não parecia que ia fazer tanto frio como na primeira noite, e também não estava ventando, somente uma brisa leve pairava sobre o santuário, mas ela não deixou de verificar a cama, e para sua surpresa encontrou outra rosa amarela como na outra noite...

Supernany: Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira o.O, quem poderia ter deixado essa rosa? – pensou Nany – Será alguma brincadeira? Na noite anterior ela pensou ser Dhoko, mas ele viajou hoje, então não foi ele quem deixou a rosa. Será que foi uma das crianças? Mas porque iriam deixar uma rosa amarela amarrada com uma fita?

No dia seguinte Nany estava decidida a descobrir quem era o seu admirador, e começou sua investigação pelo mais provável no momento: Shion!

Supernany: Bom dia sr. Shion.

Shion: Bom dia srta, não teve nenhum inconveniente esta noite?

Supernany: Ooohh não, esta foi a noite mais tranqüila pra ser sincera.

Shion: Que bom

Supernany pensando: E agora como eu pergunto? Acho que vou direto ao ponto sem enrolar...

Shion: Esta tudo bem mesmo srta Nany?

Supernany: Sim sim... bem na verdade...

Shion: Sim?

Supernany: Errr é eu encontrei uma coisa na minha cama na noite passada...

Shion: Errr do tipo venenoso O.O ?

Supernany: Não não ... é bem ... era uma rosa amarela com uma fita branca amarrada no caule.

Shion: Hein? O.O

Supernany: Uma rosa amarela na minha cama ¬¬

Shion: Nossa ... acho que a srta arranjou um admirador secreto XD

Supernany: Só que eu queria descobrir se é mesmo um admirador ou uma brincadeira das crianças...

Shion: Eu acho que eles não iriam brincar com esse tipo de coisa, seria uma brincadeira um tanto malvada e de mal gosto.

Supernany: Também pensei assim, mas acontece que...

Saindo furtivamente de seu esconderijo, um pequeno vulto (quantos vultinhos apareceram aqui não?) cruzou rapidamente a entrada sem que o vissem, desceu as escadarias o mais rápido que pode e encontrou-se com três outros pequenos cavalheiros. Este vulto só poderia ser:

Dite: GEEEENTEEEM BABADO FOOOORTEEE

Saga: DITE NÃO FALA ASSIM QUE VOCÊ FICA PARECENDO UMA GAROTA Ò.Ó

Dite: Aiii desculpa ... mas vocês querem saber o que é? .

MM: Desembucha logo vai.

Dite: A Nany ... TEM UM ADMIRADOR SECRETO XD

Saga: Ah?

Dite: É.

MM: Sério?

Dite: É

Shura: Num creio.

Dite: EU TO DISSENDO SEUS BESTAS Ò.Ó EU OUVI E VI ELA FALANDO PRO MESTRE SHION u.u

Shura: E quem é?

Dite: Se alguém soubesse não ia ser mais secreto anta nordestina ¬¬

MM: E o que você estava fazendo por lá?

Dite: Colhendo informações u.u

Saga: Nhaaaiii mas que espião mais competente que você é Dite .

Dite: Eu sei u.u

Shura: E convencido ¬¬

Dite: Também sei u.u

Todos: o.O''

Minutos depois em uma reunião muito animada...

Deba: Vamo chegando vamo chegando!

Milo: Façam suas apostas!

Kamus: Que que isso? ò.ó

Milo: É uma loteria pra saber quem é o "admirador secreto da Supernany" u.u

Mu: Loteria nada isso é aposta mesma coisa ò.ó

Deba: Ooooh Mu calma, é só uma apostinha pra descontrai, num precisa ficar bravo não.

SAGA: EEEBAAAAAAAA APOSTAAAAA ... DO QUE DO QUE?

Deba: Quem é o admirador secreto da Nany. As opções são: Dhoko, Shion, aquele treinador cabelo de fogo lá...

Aiolos: Quem? O Circeu?

Milo: É ele mesmo... nós já reparamos que ele dá uma bisoiadas pra Nany quando ela aparece lá na arena de treinamento pra nos da bronca.

Deba: E também tem o carinha que trabalha lá no templo do Grande Mestre, o o qual é mesmo o nome dele?

MM: O Virgilio? O.O

Deba: É esse mesmo.

Aiolos: Eu e o Aiolia apostamos no Virgilio

Deba: Por que? Sabe de algo?

Aiolos: Desconfio u.u.

Mu: Parem com isso já ò.ó , onde já se viu aposta nesse tipo de coisa?

Shura: O Mu se não que participar então atrapalha tah? u.u

Milo: É isso ai u.u.

Deba: Mas só falta vocês pra aposta e o Saga.

Saga: Hmmmm eu não sei em quem aposta o.o

Kamus: Pois eu não aposto em ninguém u.u

Shaka e Mu: Nós também u.u

Deba: Tah então vocês apostam nulo nem? OK. E você Saga?

Saga: Pode aposta nulo? Bem se for o caso também aposto nulo

Deba: Ok

Dite: E como vamos saber o resultado?

MM: Ora meu caro, VOCÊ vai descobrir pra gente

Dite: ¬¬''

**To be continous .v**

Acho que demorei menos nessa ... respondendo a uma pergunta do Pure-Petit Cat o Dhoko esta na versão uiuiui-meu-zeus-que-gostosão XD

Bjocas

;D


	11. E viveram felizes

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada. **

**Porém se me derem um desconto de 70 e parcelar em prestações de R$10,00 a perder de vista eu compro numa boa XDDD**

**Supernany no Santuario? **

**_Capitulo XI – E viveram felizes..._**

E o dia em que Nany iria embora chegou. Mestre Shion preparou um Jantar de despedida para Nany em agradecimento pela GIGAAAAAAAANTE ajuda que ela deu a ele. Porém Nany parecia não estar muito feliz com a partida, depois da conversa com Shion, Nany além de não descobrir quem é seu admirador, ainda recebeu mais duas rosas depois daquele dia, porém seu admirador nem deu sinal de quem era.

Após o jantar, onde os douradinhos se comportarão impecavelmente (aleluuuuiaaaa irmãos), todos se despediram da Nany com muito carinho, Dite preparou pra ela um buquê de rosas lindíssimo, que fez Nany até chorar. Durante o caminho Nany observava pelo vidro do carro a mesma paisagem por qual passara para chegar no santuário, porém agora, coberta pela noite, e em seus pensamentos uma pergunta não parava se soar, "quem poderia ter feito aquela brincadeira?"

**Vencedores pos acaso...**

Shura: Oooh Deeebaaa, e ai quem ganhou?

Deba: O resultado não é comigo u.u

Milo: Nem comigo, é com o Dite.

Aiolos: E onde ta o Dite?

Milo: Sei lá onde ele se meteu.

Mu: Vou sentir saudades da Nany t.t

Deba: Mu você viu o Dite?

Mu: Não não vi, porque

MM: Pra gente sabe o resultado da aposta ora ¬¬

Saga: Então quem ganhou?

Deba: Estamos esperando o resultado u.u

Saga: Como assim o Dite não disse pra vocês?

Milo: Não

Shura: Hei olha ai o Dite e o resto da galera.

MM: O Dite qual é o resultado?

Dite: Hein?

Milo: Da aposta o esperto ¬¬

Dite: Ixiii gente nem falo pra vocês ¬¬

Saga: Aaaaahh vai fala sim ò.ó

Dite: Não era ninguém, tadinha da Nany t.t

Kamus: Como assim não era ninguém?

Shaka: É tem que ser alguém, se não isso tudo foi uma brincadeira muito malvada.

Milo: Pobrezinha da Nany brncarão com o coração dela t.t

MM: Isso é que é brincadeira malvada O.O

Deba: PERAI o Dite fala direito como assim não foi ninguém?

Dite: Segundo minhas investigações foi o seguinte, fato 1: o Dhoko tinha viajado no dia seguinte da primeira rosa por isso não foi ele; fato 2: durante uma pesquisa de informações o mestre Shion também não eu mesmo ouvi ele falar no telefone com alguém que sentia saudades, por isso desconfio que ele tem outro alguém e assim não foi ele...

Mu: QUEEEE MEU MESTRE TA NAMORANDO COM ALGUEM? QUEM?

Aiolos: Isso é que é noticia inacreditavel O.O

Dite: DEIXA EU TERMINA? Ò.Ó Hmmm bem onde eu tava? ... a sim, fato 3: eeeeuuuu viiiii o Circeu dano uns amassos numa amazonas ...

Todos: Ooooohhhhh

Dite: fato 4: o Virgilio é casado ¬¬

Milo: Num creio O.O

Aiolia: Todo mundo perdeu?

Deba: Virxi assim fica todos os concorrentes nulos por que não era nem um O.o

Saga: Perai nulo? Então eu, o Kamus, o Mu e o Shaka ganhamos O.O

Shaka: Ganhamos?

Saga: Sim nós quatro votamos nulo, nois ganhou \o/ ebaaaaaaaaa

Milo: Errr é acho que é...

Shura: Como assim isso não vale Ò.Ó

MM: É não vale Ò.Ó

Deba: Vale sim, eles ganharam pois votaram nulo u.u

Saga: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/

Kamus: Puxa nunca pensei que ia ganhar O.O

Shaka e Mu: Nem eu O.O

**O verdadeiro vilão...**

Andando por uma parte deserta do santuário, Saga anda apressadamente, com uma expressão muito preocupada, vez por outra olha para trás para certificar-se de que não esta sendo seguido. Por fim chega a uma casa aparentemente abandonada, afastada do santuário e da vila, olha para trás mais uma vez e entra na casa. Dentro dela encontra aquele a quem procurava e lhe causava problemas.

Kanon: Boa tarde maninho, tudo bem?

Saga: Boa tarde... posso saber por que o senhor aprontou tudo aquilo?

Kanon: Hein?

Saga: Não se faça de desentendido, sei muito bem o que você fez. Sabia que as suas confusões quase me causaram serios problemas?

Kanon: Iiii Saga não estressa vai, foi só umas piadinhas oras...

Saga: Piadinha é? Eu perdi o meu Ted e todo mundo ficou de pé atrás comigo T.T

Kanon: To nem ai u.u , e já estava na hora de você jogar aquele ursinho idiota fora mesmo u.u

Saga: KANON Ò.Ó

Kanon: É sim u.u, e também foram brincadeiras inocentes...

Saga: Desde quando mandar o Deba por os escorpiões do Milo na cama da Nany é uma brincadeira inocente? E também mandar o Milo e o Kamus serrar a cama dela? O que mais você andou aprontando?

Kanon? Nadaaaa eu juro

Saga: Nada mesmo?

Kanon: Nadinha mesmo... puxa maninho se você continuar a desconfiar de mim assim eu vou ficar muito trite t.t ... posso até ficar doente com tanta falta de amor para com seu unico irmão que te ama taaanto na vida t.t

Saga: Não fica assim... eu não queria te deixar triste... mas foi você quem caçou confusão u.u

Kanon: Puxa maninho desculpa... depois te dou outro Ted, dai você me perdoa?

Saga: Errr outro Ted o.O ... hmmm é bem pode ser u.u

Kanon: Nhaaaai te amo muito - e abraça Saga.

Saga: E mais uma coisa...

Kanon: Vai dar uma daquele velhinho lá do Jack Chan? E mais uma coisa e mais uma coisa...

Saga: ¬¬ haha haha que engraçadinho que você é. Por acaso foi você quem deixou umas rosas amarelas pra Nany pra ela pensar que foi o Shion ou o Dhoko?

Kanon: Eeeeeeuuuuuu O.O nããããããooooooo queeee issoooo, que que você pensa que eu sou?

**Um final feliz...**

O carro parou em frente ao prédio onde Nany morava, não adiantava mais pensar em um provável romance. Nany já ia entrar no prédio quando...

- Senhorita.

- Sim – ela se vira para ver o que o motorista queria, era o mesmo que a tinha levado para o santuário.

- Eu queria lhe dar isso antes de ir. – ele aproxima-se dela e lhe entrega uma rosa amarela, como as outras que ela tinha recebido.

- Então era você quem deixava as rosas?

- Sim.

- E por que não as entrava pessoalmente ou não se apresentou antes?

- Não é sempre que tenho permissão para entrar no templo do grande mestre.

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Elpenor de triangulo.

- É um nome bonito ... errr é quer entrar e conversar um pouco?

- Hmmm por que não?

E assim viveram todos feliz... até o nascimento de uma certa deusa chata mimada paty ¬¬ ...

PS 1: Na mitologia grega Espelnor era amigo de Ulisses, segundo o site do qual tirei o nome.

PS 2: Esta armadura eu tirei do site http/www.mestredosantuario3. , que ao que parece foi tirada do Episodio G ...

PS 3: Este final fiz diferente para fazer surpresa msm XD

PS 4: Nada contra a Saori, mas a confusão começa com ela XD

Weeelllll ... este é o fim ... mas em breve volto com outra fic ... mui mui mui obrigada a Pure-Petit-Cat, Shakinha, Cherri Miluxa, Anginha, Maia Sorovar pelas reviews e espero que gostem deste final

Bjocas


End file.
